


The Jig is Up, Wonder Woman

by kittykatknits



Series: Bullets and Bracelets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon is awesome, Modern AU, Smut, So is Sansa, Theon is a douche, Wonder Woman Inspiration, robb is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon and Sansa conspire to have a secret rendezvous, at least until her cover is almost blown by big brother, Robb. Luckily, inspiration comes in the form of the new Wonder Woman movie and a bit of online shopping.-------This fic is the first in a three-part series to celebrate premiere week for the new Wonder Woman movie. Part 2 and 3, written by Janina and Jeanettesc will be coming out a bit later this week.





	The Jig is Up, Wonder Woman

“You have no life Snow, why don’t you come with me tonight?” 

Jon took a bite of his pizza before answering. “Got plans, work stuff I need to do.” That was partially the truth, he did have plans but they happened to be none of Theon’s concern. Or Robb’s, for that matter. 

He was sitting around the kitchen table, sharing a pizza with his two roommates before starting their respective Friday nights. Theon, as usual, wanted to go bar hopping and Robb would be heading over to Jeyne’s place soon, a fact which worked out perfectly for him.  

Jon went back to his phone, scrolling through his Facebook feed, trying to hide his impatience to see the both of them gone when Theon once again caught his attention. He snapped his head up, stupid meme forgotten, at the mention of the new Wonder Woman movie. “Wait. Repeat that one more time.” 

“I was telling Robb about that theatre in Akron, the one that decided to have showings for just women. It’s sexist. Can you imagine the reaction if theatres did the same thing but only for men, everyone would freak out,” Theon explained, with all the subtle nuance of a Trump voter.

“Ackland, I think it was,” chimed in Robb, unhelpfully.

Jon cared about these two men greatly, they’d known each other since childhood and he considered them his best friends, but they tried his patience at times. More than once, he thought of creating a comic series based on them, he’d call it  _ The Adventures of Douche Canoe and Frat Boy.  _ He sighed, frustrated. “First, that theatre is in Austin. Second, in what way is it sexist? It’s two showings with the proceeds going to charity. Don’t worry, your place in the patriarchy remains secure.”

Theon huffed, clearly not done with his brave stand. “Superhero movies come out almost every weekend nowadays. I just don’t see what the big deal is with this one,” he grumbled.

Robb looked surprised at that. “Both Arya and Sansa had Wonder Woman costumes growing up, Sansa dressed up as her for Halloween two years in a row. I got excited over the Batman movies, makes sense to me.” He shrugged.

Sansa still had a Wonder Woman costume, but Jon didn’t think it was a good time to bring that fact up. “Says the guy who picked apart both of the Avengers movies in detail. Wonder Woman is an icon and she’s amazing. Seriously, look up her original story and the man who created her, it’s great stuff.”

Jon wanted to continue on and explain to Theon just how wrong he was when he heard the front door slam open, quickly followed by excited steps leading towards them. Sansa was earlier than he expected, he hoped that meant good news.

“I brought champagne and straw---”

“I got it wrong, Jeyne isn’t here. Robb is going to her house, instead,” he quickly interrupted.

“You brought champagne and strawberries for my girlfriend?”

Sansa blinked several times, looking at the three of them sitting at the table, eating from an opened box of pizza. “Yes...she loves them.” She met his eyes, wondering why the two men were still there. “They were on sale at the grocery store.”

“You brought my girlfriend champagne and strawberries because they were on sale?” 

“Yes, I’m a very good friend.” Sansa pulled her brother to his feet before shoving the bag in his hands. “Why don’t you take them to her? I’m pretty tired and don’t want to drive across town right now.” 

Robb stood there, holding a small grocery bag, looking like a vaguely confused idiot. Jon felt disappointed, he’d had plans for that champagne.

“Oh, shit,” Theon exclaimed. He suddenly sat back in his chair, rapidly looking between him and Sansa. 

Jon inwardly cringed, he would have to do quite a bit of explaining tomorrow. Right now, though, he just needed both of them gone. “I agree, Theon. She really is a great friend. Didn’t you mention having plans tonight. too?”

His friend stood up, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, I did.” He walked over to the other side of the table to put his arm over Robb’s shoulder and lead him out of the kitchen. “Come on, old friend, let’s walk out together.” He briefly turned his head, giving Jon one of his you-owe-me expressions.

Robb still looked confused as he walked away, taking Jon’s champagne with him.

He and Sansa stared at each other, staying quiet until they heard the front door close completely. 

“I missed you,” he said, getting up from his chair and moving towards her. “Sorry, I didn’t think they would get food first.” Jon put his arms around her and breathed in her scent, a heady mix of lemon and vanilla. He felt her arms coming around his neck just as his lips pressed against hers. She tasted like the cinnamon tea she enjoyed, Jon loved that tea. “It’s good to see you again.” He planted another kiss on the edge of her mouth and another on her cheek. 

“You saw me just this morning,” she murmured, leaning her head back. 

Jon obliged, kissing along her neck until he reached her ear and that spot she always told him made her toes curl. “Well? Are you going to tell me?”

Sansa pulled back to look up at him and nodded. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I got in. Pediatrics, just as I wanted.” Her voice quivered as she spoke.

He used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. “I knew you would, never doubted for a moment. Kids will love you.”

Sansa was in the residency program at Winterfell Memorial and had been hoping to get into the pediatrics specialty at the hospital, it was considered one of the best in the country. Jon knew he was the first to hear the news, she had told the rest of her family it would be another week until she learned anything, in case she did not get in. Jon had known she would from the beginning, Sansa was the smartest person he had ever met. 

“Could I have some of that pizza? I ended up working through lunch today.” As if to corroborate her story, Sansa’s stomach let out a loud grumble. 

Laughing, Jon pulled back a chair to indicate she should sit. “Eat up. I’ll get you something to drink.” He pulled open the refrigerator, frowning at the bottle of flat soda and empty carton of orange juice. “Is water alright?”

“It’s fine,” she said, trying and failing to keep a straight face before the giggles overtook her. “This house is straight out of Bachelor Stereotype Monthly.”

Jon couldn’t really argue with that. “Yeah, he said, scratching at his beard. “I suppose this place is a little spartan.”

They talked over their day together while she ate, with Jon asking questions about her new program. “I’m so proud of you, Sansa. We were talking about Wonder Woman before you came over. Heroes don’t always wear capes, you know.” He felt smooth, slipping in that line.

Sansa laughed. “You’re such a dork, but your my dork.” She leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Speaking of Wonder Woman, come on, I have something for you.” She stood and pulled him to his feet.

They walked to his bedroom where she closed his door and locked it before turning her attention on him grinning seductively. “Since the movie just came out, I went online to do a bit of shopping and this came in the mail today.” 

Sansa took off her sandals before pulling out her hair clip, her red hair falling in soft waves down her back. She unzipped her light pink skirt, letting it pool at her feet before removing the matching top and taking a step towards him. 

Jon felt his job drop and his cock get hard. “You’re a wonder, Wonder Woman,” he somehow managed to blurt out as his breathing grew heavy. The ‘this’ Sansa had mentioned was a blue bikini bottom with white stars and a gold zipper up the front. It came with a matching top, bright red with the Wonder Woman logo on one lovely tit and another gold zipper up the front. Jon had never known zippers could be so sexy until this moment. Sansa looked like a goddess.

“I guess I’m Steve, then.” He quickly pulled off his plain t shirt and shorts until he stood before, clad only in a pair of grey boxer briefs. 

Sansa approached him, except instead of the kiss he was hoping for, she shoved at his chest so he fell backwards onto the bed. She climbed on top, straddling his hips. Her pink tongue escaped her lips, making Jon want to bite it. Sansa did not speak, tracking one finger along his chest, letting it swirl and move about. A trail of goosebumps followed along it its wake. 

Jon looked up at her, Sansa’s hair fell in a stream to her waist, her eyes were growing dark with arousal. He could hear the steady tremor of her breathing, the heaviness of it matched his own. “Trying to decide where to start?”

Sansa slowly shifted her attention to his chest, her eyes grazing up his body until they met his own. “I just did,” she murmured. 

She fell forward, putting her arms on either side of his face before kissing him. Jon moaned in relief before enveloping her, pulling her chest flush against his own. His left hand slid down, cupping her hip as he felt her begin to slowly buck against his cock. Their kiss drew more demanding as they sucked and licked each other until their lips began to swell. 

“Sansa….” He somehow managed to get her name even as their kiss went on and one. “Sansa…”, he repeated once more. 

She pulled back just enough, their breath mingling together. “What is it?”

He pulled at her waist. “Move up...to my face.”

Her jaw dropped as realization hit. “You can unzip me,” she whispered against his chin.

Sansa moved up his body,hips resting on his upper torso. Jon pulled down the gold zipper of her Wonder Woman panties and let them fall behind her. “I don’t know where you got those things, but I’m going to need you to order several more pairs. We’ll be needing more of them soon.”

He grabbed her thighs and ass, pulling her up the rest of the way, until she was straddling his head. Jon saw her lick her lips before her head fell back in anticipation. He breathed in, losing himself in the musky scent that was uniquely Sansa, before taking a long lick of her cunt and hearing a deep moan from above. 

Jon went to work, gently sucking and licking at her clit, circling the bud with the barest hint of pressure in the way he knew she liked. He inserted two fingers into her, mouthing them in rhythm with his tongue. “I fucking love you like this.” His words were muffled against her cunt, he wasn’t even sure she could hear him over her cries.

Sansa began to pull at his hair as she grinded into him, her hips bucking and rocking against him. Jon revelled in it, his beard would be soaking in her juices by the time he was done with her. He kept at it, pushing her on and on until he heard his name in lowered shrieks and she stilled on his face.

They were both quiet, breathing heavy from their exertions.

“Jon, you are a fucking god.”

He chuckled. “The god of fucking. Well, it’s better than the god of war.” 

Sansa slid back down his body until she sat astride his hips once more, her eyes heavy lidded and her cheeks and neck turned red from desire. She took his hands in her own, drawing them up to lay on her breasts. He cupped them through the fabric of her bra, circling her nipples with his thumb. She began stroking his cock and then suddenly impaled herself on him. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned out.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I intend,” she murmured. Sansa gently rolled her hips against him as a moan fell from her. 

Jon slowly unzipped the front of her bra, sliding it off of her and tossing the thing clear. “You have the most delicious tits. They’re perfect for me.” He licked his way down one breast before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking. He repeated the same motion with the other breast.

“Jon...make me come…”she moaned out, her hips picking up speed.

He grasped her hips to help guide her movements and began to thrust up into her. The only sounds in the room came from their heavy panting and the wet slap of their skin against each other. 

“Faster….” she cried out.

He obliged, pulling her hips down against him as he continued pounding up into her cunt. Jon kept at it until he saw her fingers disappear between the fold between her legs. He lost it then, roaring and mindlessly slamming up into her before he came, their screams of pleasure echoing one another. 

Jon put his arms around Sansa as she suddenly collapsed onto his chest. They lay together in silence, the scent of lovemaking clinging to them. “I know I tell you all the time, but I love you Wonder Woman.” 

“Same here, Steve,” she replied, nuzzling into his neck. 

He slid her off of him, pulling her onto his chest so her hair spread across his shoulder and arm. Jon absently ran his fingers through it, enjoying the silky smoothness. “Earlier tonight, we were talking about the movie that just came out. Theon didn’t get why it’s such a big deal.”

Sansa gave a contented sigh as he began to lightly massage her scalp. “It figures. The man has no idea just how many girls wanted to be Wonder Woman when they grew up. I was her for Halloween two years in a row.”

He gave her a low laugh before kissing her forehead. “I know, Robb told me.” 

“You remember how obsessed he was with Batman?” She grew quiet. Sansa was looking at him but her eyes were unfocused. “That moment, when she climbed up the ladder and revealed herself. She was in no-mans land by herself and she became Wonder Woman right in front of us.” She began to wipe at her eyes. “I felt like I was watching myself up on the screen, Jon. I’d bet every woman in the theatre felt that way.”

“Hopefully, Hollywood will start listening. We should go see it again tomorrow night. And Sansa, I meant what I said earlier, even if I am a big dork, you may not be an Amazon goddess, but you’re still a hero.”

They talked for awhile, as they lay in each other’s arms before making love one more time. After, they fell asleep, nestled together. Jon’s dreams were filled with Sansa in red and blue.

They woke to a loud pounding at his door and a yell that sounded like Robb’s. “Sansa, I know you’re in there. Jeyne doesn’t like strawberries.” More pounding, louder this time. “Your car is out front. Jon, you better get out here and tell me what you did to my little sister.”

“Shit,” he blurted out. Jon was not ready to start off his day with an ass-kicking. He leaped out of bed to find some pants while Sansa slowly followed behind, not looking at all concerned. 

More pounding at his door, Jon thought it sounded like kicks this time. “You better get out here.” He could hear Theon in the distance, laughing. 

Sansa pulled on the t shirt he had been wearing. “I guess my secret identity has been exposed.”

Her red curls were peaking out of the bottom of his shirt. “I think the jig is up, Wonder Woman. I’m going to need you to come to my rescue.” He handed her a pair of his sweats. “You should wear these, too.”

Jon picked up the shorts he’d had on the night before and began pulling them on, not bothering with underwear or a shirt. He ignored the yelling from the hallway a bit longer to give Sansa a good morning kiss. 

“Stand back, Steve, I got this.”

“So, do you think this is a good time to tell him we’re moving in together?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outfit Sansa wore if you are curious:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Wonder-DC-Comics-Zipper-Bandeau/dp/B00IEBNDHO/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1496715307&sr=8-6&keywords=wonder+woman+lingerie
> 
> And yes, technically, it's a swimsuit but I don't care.


End file.
